


Satisfaction comes in many forms

by hawthornJaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, CEO Lee Jeno, Childhood Sweethearts, Fluff, Kidnapping, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sugar Daddy, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawthornJaem/pseuds/hawthornJaem
Summary: Despite the horror stories he heard when he was in high school about being a stripper, the thought of making a thousand in one night makes him droolJaemin's not desperate. Just a broke guy trying to meet endsor Jaemin is kidnapped by his wannabe sugar daddy
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Satisfaction comes in many forms

_ Should I be a stripper?  _

Despite the horror stories he heard when he was in high school about being a stripper, the thought of making a thousand in one night makes him drool

Jaemin's not desperate. Just a broke guy trying to meet ends

"You should've immediately entered the workforce. I mean look at us!" 

"You mean your shabby apartment?" Jaemin eyes his friend. Renjun and Hyuck are in no means broke, just saving up money

"Hey, a roof above a head is better than no roof at all and besides we're 14 grand away from getting a down payment for that fancy apartment we showed you"

"I don't know…..and besides! I'm sure I can get a job somewhere and I can help you guys out”

"Enough of that anyways, any news about your sugar daddy?” Jaemin grimaced which made Hyuck smirk

"That creep is not my sugar daddy"

"Uh-huh, and how much money have you accumulated from him?"

".....60 grand"

"60- what the fuck"

  
  


60 thousand dollars is enough to pay off his student loan debt and he could help his two friends pay for the down payment and still have a lot of money left for him to play around

"Why not just use it? What's the harm anyway?"

"The possibility that he could be a psychopath? A killer luring me in with his riches?"

"You're overthinking"

"Perhaps but I'll never stoop that low, enough to communicate with him and send him a cute message saying 'uwu thanks for paying off my debt~' yeah just no, fortunately, I still have my dignity intact" 

"Then what are you gonna do with the money?"

"I'm keeping them all and when the time comes he wants compensation for all his gifts, I'll gladly shove those stacks of cash down his throat"

"Aw, waste to be honest but understandable. We want you to be safe too anyways, we have a gig tonight. If you want you could come with us. The boss will gladly give you a share"

"Dude he's not ready yet! Jaem how about just watching us tonight? Then you could think about it"

"I mean I could go but won't it be awkward? With me watching both of you?"

"It's fine! The place will be a bit dark anyways. It won't be awkward for us but it could for you, unfortunately" all three of them laugh

"Fuck then but oh well, one night won't hurt right?"

☺︎︎

After his visit to his friends, Jaemin took the time to search for all the accumulated items he has received over the time

The first time he received something from the unknown person was when he was in his third year of Uni. Initially, he received cute stuff toys then shifted to luxury clothes and by his fourth year in Uni, the guy started to give him cash. 5 thousand dollars. Every. Single.Month 

It’s been a year now since he first received a stack of cash and a little over a week since the creepy guy vanished out of thin air and Jaemin doesn’t know if he should be thankful or be worried

The ring of his doorbell snapped him out of his trance and he immediately heads towards the door to open it. Jaemin was surprised to see no one but a lonely black box. Looking at each side of his hallway, Jaaemin deemed it a bit creepy and mysterious to see no one, not even a single movement

With the box in hand, Jaemin closed his door and double-checked to make sure it’s truly locked, scared for his safety. He sat down on his couch and opened the box which revealed another box. Except that its colour is royal blue and velvety. With a slight hesitation, Jaemin opened it just to be in awe to see a green necklace. Jaemin took the necklace in his hand and saw a note behind it

I apologize for being gone for a long time love. The necklace is peridot and is associated with your birthday. I know it isn’t your birthday yet but take it as compensation for being gone for quite some time. I’ve missed you love

-Lee

  
  


Jaemin searched up peridot and is surprised to see that it is indeed the August birthstone. Now if this is from your lover or from a friend, it would be very cute and all except that he still doesn’t know who keeps on sending him these items and the fact that that person knows when is his birthday just proves the fact that he should never be lenient even though the man sends him wads cash and it further proves his friend’s point into joining them in their chosen profession. All Jaemin wants now is to immediately move out of his current apartment and live with his friends where he knows he’ll be safe

☺︎︎

Nighttime came and Jaemin and his friends are currently walking to the strip club. When they arrived, the boss was nice to him and told him that he’s welcome if he truly wants to join them

When his friends went to the stage and started their dance, Jaemin immediately remembered his high school days. He’s always been passionate about dancing but he just prioritized making money like everyone else. With starry eyes, Jaemin looks at the stage, if he joins his friends, he would be making money while doing something that he’s passionate and at this point, it would be just killing two birds with one stone

A shiver went down his spine as he looked around the club. He swears he’s hidden well enough to not be noticed nor recognized by someone yet he felt like someone is staring at him

_ I want to go home _

Jaemin knows its a wrong move and that he should just wait for his friends but he just can’t. He needs the comfort of his home and just wants to cover himself with his favourite blanket. He went straight to the backstage and saw his friends

“Baby! How’d you like it?” Hyuck asked while changing to a different outfit

“It’s very nice tbh I’m still thinking about it and by the way is it okay if I go home?”

“Oh? Why?”

“I-I’m just tired I guess and the lighting of the place is making me feel weird. But I’m gonna have to get used to it if I’m going to work here”

“Oh okay,” Renjun pouted, “I’m just gonna wear something decent and walk you outside kay?”

“Wait I’m going too. Did you get an uber?” Hyuck asked to which Jaemin answered with a simple nod

Walking outside, Jaemin was grateful that his friends walked him out. It was seriously dark outside, only the coloured lights from the club as their source of light to the dead of the night

“Is..that your uber?” Renjun asked eyeing the Rolls Royce parked by the curb 

“Well, that’s fast. And fancy anyways I’ll message you guys and I’m still gonna think about it okay?” he said and waved them goodbye, his friends still standing making sure he got in the car safely

“Are you Lucas?” the driver didn’t say a word but nod instead

Before fully got in the car, he gave his friends a final wave before they both start walking back to the club

“The address is-” Jaemin started but was ultimately shut up by the car’s revving engine 

“I know,” Lucas said

“How?” Lucas didn’t answer but just stared at him from the rearview mirror

Jaemin felt his heart skip a beat as he tried to pry the door open

“Don’t even try, the child lock is on,” 

“Get me out of here,” Jaemin proceed to look at Lucas, “I SAID GET ME OUT OF HERE,”

“How about you rest for a bit?” Lucas put on a mask as he took a canister from his pocket and sprayed it everywhere

Jaemin immediately reached for his bag to look for his handkerchief only for his wrist to be caught by Lucas and at this point, his energy is being drained drastically and he’s slowly slipping out of consciousness. It took some time for him to be completely unconscious but before that happen, he managed to see Lucas pull out a phone and just a second away from sleeping, he hears him say, “I’ll be delivering him to you now boss”

☺︎︎

  
Jaemin groggily opened his eyes only to be welcomed by his own reflection from the mirror at the ceiling. He looked around still trying to remember everything prior. Panic arose when he finally remembered. Jaemin hugged himself to assure that he's still okay

_ I'm kidnapped  _

_ Where am I? _

_ I'm scared _

Jaemin pinched himself in order to get grip with reality. Either he won’t do anything or he has to save himself and the latter sounds very appealing at this very moment. Jaemin looked around the room to see if there was anything he could use to escape. He pried open the balcony door only to see that he’s, at the very least, on the third floor of wherever he is. And at that point, the red of the curtains covering the windows caught his eyes and took pity on such items despite the fact that he will be using them for his own good

He pulled all of them and tied them in hopes that it would reach close enough to the ground. Jaemin tied the curtains to the bedpost and like Rapunzel, he dramatically threw the curtains out the balcony and started to descend

_ Ah shit, it’s not close enough! A few scratches and a possible broken bone is better than staying where I’m at, right?  _

It was a good few feet above the ground before he let the curtain go. Landing on his feet proved to be bad and he’s pretty sure he heard a crack or two but on the other hand, it’s a better choice than landing on his back. He’d rather break his knees than be paralyzed from a broken spine

Jaemin struggled to get back on his feet but ultimately headed straight to where he saw he had a chance in hiding. The forest

_ How the fuck do you hide a mansion in the forest? _

He passed shrubs here and there before the place got covered by blinding lights accompanied by a siren

_ Fuck they know I’m gone _

Jaemin searched for an extremely dense tree in hopes of hiding from his captor but then he remembered, he fucked up his feet. Jaemin hurriedly tried to run only for his leg to be caught in a sharp part of a shrub which caused a shallow yet open wound. He doesn’t have time to tend to it as he heard branches snapping behind him

He maneuvered his legs once again but this time, an arm slipped past his arm and ultimately wrapped them around his tiny waist. Jaemin thrashed around before his arms got also subdued

“Shh it’s fine, you’re fine, you don’t have to worry anymore, I’m here,” the person said before kissing him on his forehead. More people arrived with what seems to be guns. Jaemin stayed quiet and stayed still in order to not piss anyone off and let the man carry him back to the mansion. Jaemin closed his eyes and hoped that it was all a dream yet even with his eyes closed, the light still blinds him and the deafening sound of the siren proves that he’s awake. Very awake

♌

The walk back to the mansion was short yet he still managed to take a nap and woke up in the same room before but his wounds were cleaned up and he’s now wearing a different outfit. Well, he thinks it’s the same room. There’s no curtain tied to the bedpost and the windows are now covered by blue velvet curtains

_ Blue Velvet _

The moment he pieced it all together, he sat up when the door opened and a single tear slid down his face. He refuses to accept the fact that he’s just been kidnapped by the wannabe sugar daddy. Jaemin is frozen in place when the man sat down by his side and caressed his face

“Figured you didn’t like the red curtain so I had it changed to blue,” the man then held his hand as he looked around, admiring the royal blue

With a shaky voice, Jaemin asked,” Who are you? What do you want from me?”

“Baby I’m your sugar daddy but you can call me Jeno . And I’m pretty sure you already know that I want you,” Jeno chuckled darkly, “but it’s fine now. I have you here,”

“Take me back home. Please” he shook his head and closed his eyes preventing the tears from falling but did the opposite instead

“And what? Let you stay in that apartment? Let you work in that club? Baby, I saved you,” Jaemin felt Jeno caress his face once again 

“How..how did you know I was in a club?” Jeno smiled darkly, 

“You know I just got back from a business trip. Took the time to send you a lovely necklace and was ready to take a rest. But imagine my surprise when one of the men working for me told me he saw you walking to a club. A. Strip. Club. And so I asked myself, are you just desperate for money or are you looking for a lover? Hm? What, are you taking notes to be a stripper? A prostitute?”

Jaemin slapped him, “I may be desperate for money but NEVER think of me as a common whore because whatever you do, whatever you give me, I’ll never be your whore,”

Jaemin thinks it wasn’t even a second before Jeno pushed him down the bed and trapped him with his arms. Jeno proceeds to close the distance between them by going straight for Jaemin’s neck. Jaemin tried to fight back but due to his weakened state, all Jeno had to do was grip both of his wrist and rest them by his head

“I can give you anything love just name it” Jeno says while he kisses Jaemin’s neck

“I wanna go home. Please. I won’t tell anyone about this please,” Jeno stopped and stared at him. Jeno’s gaze makes Jaemin tremble with fear

In Jeno’s eyes, Jaemin has and will always be beautiful. But  _ this.  _ The fear in Jaemin’s eyes make Jeno want him more. Jaemin will always be beautiful but having the love of his life looking submissive under him is just another story

“Say, how would you feel if I give you your friend’s head? Would you want them both in a box?”

“No p-please not them please d-don’t do anything to them please” Jaemin sobs

Jeno hummed apathetically while swiping his thumb across Jaemin’s cheeks to get rid of his tears, “Then be a good boy and let me love you,” Jeno says before attacking Jaemin’s neck once again

Jaemin looks up the ceiling to see their reflection. He really pities himself. Just months ago, he was in a self-defense class with his two friends having fun and hoping that he’ll never have to use it yet here he is, in a weak state and under a man he barely knows. Jaemin chuckles mentally, thinking how he should’ve karate chopped Lucas’s neck and possibly smashed a luxury car’s windows to escape. He truly pities himself

♌

  
  
  
Nothing happened between them last night. 

Surprisingly, after Jeno gave him enough hickies, he did get off Jaemin and left the room to what Jaemin presumed is the bathroom. He tried to sleep the tiredness off of him but when Jeno came back and wrap his arms around him, feeling Jeno’s hard chest against his back, _ He fucking sleeps without a shirt on? I really need to get out of here asap. _ He became wary again and didn't sleep well, scared that Jeno would do anything to him but fortunately, nothing happened

Jaemin woke up to someone smothering him with kisses. Usually, he would tolerate it if it were his friends but at this point in time, he’s not even in the comfort of his home. Jaemin immediately sat up and brought his knees up to his chest and made himself small as possible as he backs away from Jeno, bumping his back at the bedpost

“I know you’re hungry babe, come,” Jeno, now thankfully wearing a shirt, reached for Jaemin’s arm, to which Jaemin didn’t protest, which surprised Jeno. Knowing Jaemin, he’s probably planning something. Jeno smirked unknowingly before leading Jaemin slowly, since his feet still hurts, to the dining hall with his arm around Jaemin’s waist

♉

The first person to have caught Jaemin’s attention when they entered the dining hall was Lucas. Jaemin grumbled as Lucas gave him a tiny wave. Jaemin is seconds away from gauging his eyes out before he feels Jeno lightly squeeze his ass. 

Jeno leaned right next to his ears, “stop looking at him, I’m getting jealous,” 

With his face extremely red, Jaemin looks for a nearby weapon only for something shiny catching his eyes

_ A FUCKING STEAK KNIFE _

His happiness was cut short when a hand took the knife away from the table and saw someone taking and seemingly collecting all the knives from the dining table

“That’s Kun, he’s the chef here so if you’re hungry or have any requests, tell him,” Jeno said pulling a chair for Jaemin

“Good morning. Don’t worry, I’ll be back with your breakfast, it seems that I have to cut the steak in pieces first before serving it” Kun smirked and gave Jeno a knowing look

Jaemin let out an exasperated sigh as he waited for his meal but then he decided to just send a deadly glare to Lucas but before he could even imagine bashing Lucas’ head, Jeno rested his hand on Jaemin’s knee. Jaemin tensed up and tried to pull the hand away only for it to slowly travel inward. Jaemin tried to close his legs only for Jeno to squeeze his thigh, earning a cute whimper from Jaemin. He looks around to see everyone staring at them. One lanky kid even gave Jeno a thumbs up

_ How are they okay with this?!  _

Jeno pry his legs open and seductively and slowly reached for his aching member, massaging it a bit. Jaemin was slowly dying while Jeno was nonchalantly staring at him. But before he could even let out a drop precum, Jeno stood up, claiming he needed to wash his hands

Kun came around a few seconds later with their meal, giving Jaemin a pat on the back

♉

Breakfast was delicious, to say the least, but unfortunately for Jeno, those tasty steaks won’t be enough to make him stay

While Jeno’s dragging him back to their supposed room, Jaemin recounts his plan. As far as he remembers, one of the weak spots of the body are knees. He remembered back in high school when Hyuck came behind him and folded him. Yeah he’s gonna do the same damn thing to Jeno

When they reached the room, Jaemin immediately executed his plan. With Jeno off his balance, Jaemin went straight to the balcony door and tried to open it. Jaemin figures that if he can jump off from a three-storey mansion, might as well land on his head. Better dead than putting up with Jeno right?

_ Huh? It wasn’t locked last night  _

Jaemin tries his hardest to open the balcony door but nothing happens. THEY FUCKING LOCKED IT. With his plan spoiled, he looked behind him to see a very unhappy Jeno who then proceeded to carry Jaemin and throw him on the bed. Scared, Jaemin tried to wrap himself with his arm but Jeno is faster and grasped his wrist

“I’m a patient man Jaemin and for you, I’ll prolong my patience if I have to but right now, I need to reward myself since I’m not only patient, I’m also selfish,” Jeno pressed his lips to Jaemin who was squirming under him

“Remember what I said last night love, I can kill them and I will if you don’t behave yourself” Jaemin stills as Jeno dives back in for another kiss. He lets Jaemin go before taking his shirt off and ultimately, grasping Jaemin’s pyjama shirt and tearing it open. Jaemin wanted to cover himself but remembered what Jeno told him. Jeno smiled as he cradles Jaemin’s face, giving him a kiss that turned into a deep one. Jaemin felt a shiver down his spine when he felt Jeno playing with his nipples. With his left hand busy, Jeno’s right-hand wanders Jaemin’s lithe body. Jaemin taps Jeno’s back, indicating that he can’t breathe. Jeno pulls away and Jaemin gasped for air, grasping Jeno’s shoulder as the latter kisses Jaemin’s chest and down his abs

“Wait Jeno p-” but before he could even finish his plea, Jeno pulled his pyjama pants off including his boxers. Jeno gave Jaemin’s cock a good few pumps before touching his rim. Jaemin has a hard time grasping reality as Jeno dives between his legs, his hands keeping them apart

Jaemin palmed the sheets beneath him when he felt Jeno’s tongue circling his rim and he fisted the sheets when he felt the tongue enter him. Jaemin doesn’t know where to look as Jeno continue eating him out, tiny mewls emitting from his close mouth

Jaemin felt a tap on his lips and saw Jeno’s fingers. He opened his mouth, and got the fingers wet as possible. The wetter the fingers, the smoother process of getting it in his ass

Deeming it enough, Jeno pulled his fingers away from Jaemin’s lips. Jeno laid beside Jaemin, his right arm slid behind Jaemin’s back and grasped his shoulder, pulling Jaemin close to him

“Spread your legs wider babe, wider,” Jaemin did as he’s told. Jeno stared at Jaemin, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. Jeno pressed his lips against Jaemin’s cheeks and as his middle finger moved past the tight muscle, Jeno dived in and kissed Jaemin, swallowing the pained moan the latter just gave out, his tongue exploring the wet cavern the same way his finger explore the tight heat that is Jaemin’s ass

Jeno added another finger which gained him an adorable mewl from Jaemin. A few more strokes later, Jeno deemed Jaemin ready. Jeno made sure Jaemin was comfortable before sliding between his legs. Jaemin, not knowing where to look, finds the curtains interesting to which Jeno chuckled to

_ The Royal Blue does seem more appealing than the red one  _

Jeno swiped his tongue against Jaemin’s ass as a way to catch his attention, earning a loud gasp from the younger, “I want you to look at me when I’m about to take you” Jeno pulled his sweat pants off together with his underwear. And to Jaemin’s surprise, Jeno is fucking humongous 

“T-That’s not gonna fit me, JENO WAIT!” Jaemin screams out when Jeno is aligning his cock against his hole. Jaemin took a deep breath before letting out a scream when the older man entered him

“Don’t move please d-don’t move '' seeing a tear slid down Jaemin’s face, Jeno stayed still and only began to move when he felt Jaemin’s ass grind his hips to get friction. Jeno started pounding at Jaemin, pulling out leaving only the tip of his cock then hammering down Jaemin’s ass

The younger trembles from the feeling of being pounded by a big cock. He will hate himself forever for this but it actually feels good. 

“Fuck you’re so beautiful like this baby,” Jeno leaned and licked and sucked on his neck, “so fucking beautiful”

Jaemin cried out when Jeno leaned back, gripped his hips, and went in much deeper. Jaemin is restless, he grips the bedpost as it hits the wall. He’s pretty sure everyone can hear him screaming his lungs out as Jeno continues pounding his ass. Jeno leaned, nipping his chest and also biting and sucking on it

_ Do I look like a canvas to him?  _

Jaemin started stroking his shaft when he felt Jeno gripping his hips tighter, letting his lithe body fall to the bed when he cummed and letting out loud moans from the overstimulation he’s feeling

“Fuck, baby I’m close,” Jeno is chasing his own high, pounding harder, deeper into Jaemin before releasing inside, both of them a moaning mess. Jeno calmed down before looking at Jaemin. He’s already passed out due to tiredness.

Jeno smiled before moving Jaemin to his side and wrapping his arms around the love of his life. His cock has already softened up but decided to stay still, his cock still buried deep inside Jaemin as he falls asleep

♉

  
  
Yesterday, Jaemin was woken up by being kissed, now he's being woken up by a hard thrust, immediately hitting his prostate. 

"Ahh! Jeno?! FOR FUCKS SAK-" Jeno leaned and put his arms at each side of Jaemin's head, giving him a chaste kiss before going down to his neck

_ Yay fresh new hickies for me  _ (please note the sarcasm)

Jeno carried him to the bathroom after obliterating his ass. They're both currently on Jeno's fancy-ass bathtub with the latter massaging his scalp

"I can't believe other than me, you're also interested in somnophilia, you could've just woke me up you know? Since you've been threatening me you fucking asshole?"

Jeno grinned, pressing a kiss on Jaemin's nape, "I had to wake you up at some point love" 

"Ugh, what time is it?"

"8"

"7 fucking hours? That's one long power nap"

"What makes you think it's still the same day?"

Jaemin froze, "Excuse me?"

"It's 8 am and your last meal was yesterday, at 9 am"

"I was almost asleep for 24 hours and you never bothered waking me up earlier?"

"In my defence, you really looked like you needed it-"

"Because you all chased me in the forest and you fucked me into oblivion but go on"

"Anyways, Lucas and Jisung, you know the lanky kid? Yeah, well they're betting if you're gonna clock a full 24 hours but Kun was getting worried and told me to wake you up at 23"

"And you think ramming your cock in me was the best way to wake me up?"

"I mean, it worked right?" Jaemin groaned as he grabbed that shampoo bottle and squeezed its content on Jeno’s face. With Jeno screaming and thrashing around like a madman, Jaemin took chance to slip past Jeno and took a bathrobe

Serves you right asshole

Yeah that’s right, FUCK YOU JENO

♉

  
_ Jeno’s first impression of Jaemin was adorable. With his big, shiny, doe eyes that held sparkles in them, who wouldn’t adore such a toddler? He wanted to befriend the little boy in the park that passes by when going home from school but his peers think it’s weird. He’s 13 for god's sake and the child was literally 6 and since cliche parents say, “They’re not like us, sweetie, you will find someone better and besides! He’s a baby compared to you! What would people think?”  _

_ His mother was right. What would people think of him _

_ His brain told him to stop watching the boy in the playground but his stupid heart cheered for him to go but fortunately, he listened to his brain _

_ Days went by when young Jeno got in a big fight with his dad. Thinking he’s irredeemable, rebellious Jeno packed his bag, wanting to go to his grandparent’s house. He stopped by the park first, thinking he’ll never see the adorable boy _

_ Jeno sat down on a bench when a rustle behind the bench and to his surprise, a head peeked out from it. Jeno was ready to pull a Usain Bolt to get out of there before his eyes meet those little sparkling eyes _

_ “Hi” a timid voice called out to him, “I’m sorry I scared you, I really didn’t mean to” the adorable boy then pouted, melting Jeno’s heart _

_ “What are you doing here? It’s night time” Jeno said as he pulled the boy to sit him on the bench. He may have a crush on a 6-year-old and in all honesty, Jeno would really want to kidnap him but of course, he values the boy’s health than his own satisfaction _

_ “I’m out of candies,” he said while fiddling with his fingers, “So I took money then went outside but it’s so dark then I got lost” _

_ “You know what you did is wrong right?” the boy pouted yet nodded, “also never talk to strangers, okay?” _

_ “But you look nice!” the boy beamed _

_ “What if I wasn’t nice? Hm, what would you do?” _

_ “Bite you then run away while screaming?” _

_ “That's- okay” the younger smiled which Jeno reciprocated _

**_Should I just take him with me to the other town? Nah bad idea_ **

_ “How about you? Why are you here?” his confused voice is just so adorable _

_ “Well you see, I and my dad had a fight, I’m pretty sure he hates me now,” Jeno said with a tight smile _

_ “That’s not true! My mom said parents could never hate their own child!” the boy whined. Jeno smiled. Innocence is essential for growing up and he’s not about to throw and truth bomb on his six-year-old crush _

_ “Maybe, so do you think I should go back?” _

_ “Yeah! They’re going to miss you and I’ll miss you too” _

_ “But you don’t know me,” Jeno noticed the young boy shiver from the cold air. Jeno being a good boy, decided to give up his own jacket for the kid _

_ “Thank you, well are we not friends now?” He asked with hope in his eyes _

_ “Of course we’re friends now” _

_ “Yay~!” the boy jumped from his position and hugged Jeno. He then proceeded to sit on the older boy’s lap while still not letting Jeno go _

_ “Since we’re friends now,” the boy lets go of him, “how about you tell me where you live, hm?”  _

_ “My mom said we live in ** but I dunno where that is” _

_ Jeno chuckled, “Don’t worry, I’ll take you home” _

_ The house was just a block away from the park when the pair got there, he saw all the lights in the house were on. With the young boy in hand, Jeno pressed the doorbell. Jeno didn’t have to wait long as a frantic looking couple open the door _

_ “Jaemin! Oh god, where were you? I thought we lost you” little Jaemin smiled and apologizes _

_ Jaemin? That’s a really pretty name for a very cute kid _

_ “Mommy this is my friend! I found him in the park!” _

_ “Ehh good evening,” Jeno said and bowed _

_ “Thank you so much for bringing Jaemin home” _

_ “You’re welcome and ma’am, you might want to buy him a large pack of candies” Jaemin’s mom chuckled, “I’ll be leaving now, have a goodnight,” _

_ “Wait! You’re leaving already?”  _

_ “Yeah, remember you told me to go home too” Jaemin pouted mumbling a cute okay _

_ “Wait before you leave,” Jaemin pulled Jeno down to his height and once satisfied, Jaemin planted a kiss on Jeno’s cheeks, surprising the latter, “thank you for bringing me home” _

_ A month later, Jeno and his family moved away, leaving a confused Jaemin and a broken-hearted Jeno _

  
  


_ ❤ _

  
_ Jeno was 25 when he was driving around the city. He was stopped by a red light and the moment he looked at his right, a familiar face catching his attention  _

**_Jaemin?_ **

**_No Jaemin being here in flesh is too good to be true_ **

_ But he glanced back and still see him there, with two boys Jeno presumes his friends _

_ The moment he reached his office, he immediately ordered someone to look for a certain pretty boy _

_ Turns out Jaemin got a scholarship here and will be living independently. He definitely matured. Jaemin will forever be adorable in Jeno's eyes but now he's beautiful. Jeno smiled, unlike when they were kids, it seems as if he's finally the one to have found Jaemin _

_ ❤ _

  
  
Jeno was needed in the office. Fortunate for Jaemin who decided to explore the mansion with a guy named Hendery in tow

_ "Do I look like a kid to you?" _

_ "Love-" _

_ "Do I look like a kid to you?" _

_ Jeno sighs and stares at Jaemin darkly, "I said, he will accompany you. Be a good boy and do as I say" _

_ Jaemin trembles, "F-Fine" _

Yeah he clearly didn't have a choice

While looking around the mansion, he comes across a double door with intricate gold details covering it

"Am I allowed to get in there?" Jaemin pointed at the door 

"Huh? Yeah but no one really wants to be there"

"Why?"

"The term creepy is an understatement, it's hella terrifying in there!"

"Just why?!"

“I heard someone died in the family room and the fact that it’s full of boss’ family portrait makes everything worse, it’s like every time you enter, you can feel someone staring at you,” Hendery smirked, "don't have sex there, the least the two of you could do is respect the dead, voyeurism is sexy, but not when it’s ghosts watching you”

“FOR FUCKS SAK-”

❤️️

_ What did I do to deserve this?  _

Jaemin asks himself a lot of things on a daily basis like,

_ Should I wash my clothes now? Tomorrow its is then _

_ One more episode? Nah lemme finish the whole series _

_ Should I procrastinate? HELL YEAH _

But most of the time he answers those question right away but this, he doesn't have an answer for these 

_ Why did Jeno choose him? _

_ What're Jeno's true intentions? _

And lastly,

_ Why the fuck are they both in the balcony? _

As soon as Jeno got home, he immediately grabbed Jaemin, smiling as if he just strategized the greatest plan of all time. Turns out Hendery told him about Jaemin being creeped out of the Family Room

"We're always in the bedroom anyway, let’s have fresh air once in a while, yeah?”

"I feel like you're just mocking me with my failed escape plans"

"That and because I want to see two beautiful views while doing something I love. Do you know what they are?" Jaemin shakes his head, "the forest, your face contorted in pleasure and fucking you"

With his mouth agape, Jaemin wanted to die from embarrassment so since the balcony is a balcony, he attempted to jump only for Jeno to chuckle at him while wrapping his arms around Jaemin's waist 

_ Why the fuck is he so obsessed with my waist?! _

"Say, do I have to tie you up? Hm?" Jaemin shakes his head, "I have a great idea! What if I cuff you to the bedpost? Cumming inside you till you look like you're pregnant. Is that what you want?"

Jaemin shivered at the thought, if he could actually get pregnant, he would rather raise hell than let Jeno be the father

Jaemin quivered, "no"

Jeno hums lightly while palming Jaemin's ass, massaging the right cheek. Jeno bent Jaemin to the railing of the balcony, pulling the younger boy's pants down. Jaemin laid his chest towards the stone railings. Luckily, the railing is wide and the edges are smoothed out. 

Jaemin sucked in a deep breath when he felt Jeno kneeling behind him, spreading his ass cheeks while eyeing his hole hungrily. Jaemin shivered as Jeno blew cold air at his fluttering hole 

“You were so loud last time babe, would you sing again for me? Hm?” Jeno said while aligning his cock in his hole. Jaemin covered his mouth, scared that there could be people around them

Jaemin cried out when Jeno entered him. Jeno being a gentleman, stayed still and embraced Jaemin till he’s ready 

“You’re so soft, so tiny, must protect” Jeno moved slowly

“STOP BLABBERING BULLSHIT AND FINISH UP” 

“What was that? You. Wanna. Go. All. Night?” Jeno said while thrusting, hitting Jaemin’s prostate with each thrust

“Nnnngh fuck I’m sorry!” Jeno pulled the boy’s hips closer to him, leaving Jaemin to hold on to the railings while Jeno continued rearranging his insides. Jeno pushed Jaemin’s waist down a little bit, forming a beautiful arch

Jeno tightened his grip on Jaemin’s hips, indicating that his release is near. Jaemin cried out when he felt warm cum in him

“A-are we done?”

“Nah” Jeno then proceeded to lift Jaemin’s left leg. This angle, however, made Jeno’s cock go in deeper

“J-Jeno it hurts,” tears started pooling his eyes, “Jeno please”

Jeno immediately released Jaemin’s leg and hugged him tight

“Shh it’s okay it's okay,” he held Jaemin’s Jaw and turned Jaemin, facing him

“Do you wanna stop?” Jaemin gave him a nod

Jeno smiled and leaned in to kiss him, slowly removing himself from Jaemin. He carried Jaemin back to their bedroom and locked the balcony door behind him, knowing Jaemin would probably plan some dumb shit again

“Jeno?’

“Yes, love?”

“You said you’d give me everything right?”

Jeno closed the distance between them and lay down next to Jaemin, his eyes filled with hopefulness, “of course”

“Give me my pants back also, can you put a TV in this room? I’m getting bored.”

Jeno laughed out loud, “Okay”

❤

  
Despite Jeno treating him well, Jaemin can't help but miss his apartment and mostly his friends. Homesickness is a bitch and it's even worse when you were forcibly taken from your home

"I want to see them Jeno please" Jaemin cries out, "even for just one day, please, just one please. I won't try to leave you anymore just please"

Jeno cups his face, "if you or any of them try anything funny, I'll have them killed"

Jaemin vigorously nodded his head, wiping his tears away with his sleeves

To say that he's excited is an understatement, Jaemin is ecstatic to see his friends once again. He misses them and he'll continue missing them when this day finally ends, knowing Jeno won't allow him to let him see his friends anymore 

Jeno drove him to his friend's apartment and the moment the car stopped, he immediately ran inside the complex and punching the password to the door

Coincidentally, Renjun and Hyuck were also about to leave their home to continue their search for Jaemin

"You- Nana!" Hyuck pulled Jaemin to embrace his friend. Jaemin cried on his shoulders, letting out all the pent up emotions he's feeling the past few days he spent with Jeno

"It's really you I- I, Where were you?!" Jaemin pulled Renjun in as the three friends drop to their knees, Renjun and Hyuck comforting their friend

After the three of them have calmed down, the pair pulled Jaemin to the couch, Renjun on Jaemin's left, holding his hand and Hyuck on the other side

"Where were you? Wha-what happened? You were supposed to call us after you got home. We thought you were just tired but you're phone was dead" Hyuck started

"One hint, my 'sugar daddy'"

"We have to call the cops" Renjun turned to Hyuck, "get me the phone I'll talk"

"Guys don't," Jaemin stopped Renjun, "he specifically told me that he'll get you guys killed if you do something"

"Nana it's the police. They can help us!" 

"The guy's very rich and he uses his money well"

"Is he like a crime lord or something?" Hyuck asked

"The time he let me explore the place, I went through his file. He's just an extremely rich guy"

"Then what are you gonna do?" 

"Stay with him"

"Nana- just no. No! We won't allow it!"

"I mean, he's nice? To me at least"

"You think that's gonna reassure us or something?" Renjun snapped

"Nana, there's no way you're developing Stockholm Syndrome. No way! We're gonna leave the city"

"I can't. He mentioned that he put a tracking device on me somewhere! And I'm scared that if I- we do something, he's gonna hurt you two!"

"Then what?! You're letting him have you? Just to protect us? We're not just gonna go on our lives knowing you gave yourself to a psychopath just to protect us. Nana, we're best friends, aren't we?"

Jaemin lowered his head, tears sliding down his face

"Remember the 4th pledge in our rulebook? 'My pain will be your pain, your pain will be mine as well' and the eighth? 'Where ever you go, I'll go' Isn't that the reason why you're here Nana? For us?" 

His friend's love for him overwhelms Jaemin to the point of crying his heart out once again, saying I'm sorry, like a broken record and them comforting him, reassuring him that they'll do everything for him

A knock on the door broke their moment

_ Damn you Jeno _

Jaemin stood up, having a hard time letting himself free from his friend's arms. He opened the door to see Jeno. Jeno drove him here yet it still puzzles Jaemin to see how regal Jeno looks every time he wears a suit. But he isn't alone, Jisung and Jaehyun, Jaemin met him when he explored the mansion, stood behind Jeno

"Jen-"

Hyuck pulled him to his back, "Look here mister, just because Jaemin said he'll stay with you, doesn-"

"I heard everything," Jeno said while staring straight at Jaemin's eyes, "I'll propose something, that could perhaps benefit everyone"

"What?" Renjun hissed

"If I were to welcome the two of you in my home for the sake of Jaemin, would you?"

"Yes" "Fuck yeah" 

Jeno smirked,  _ I like them. They're loyal to Jaemin  _

Jeno struggled with people being loyal to him given his status. He applauds Jaemin's friends for being loyal despite the danger 

"What if I tell you that these two gentlemen behind me could kill you right this instance, would you still come?"

Despite trembling in fear, Renjun and Hyuck strengthens their resolve, saying yes as a response

Jeno hums, amused, "pack your bags. Jaemin let's go"

"Can I stay with them?" Jeno looks at him, wiping a tear, Jeno softly smiles before answering, "okay"

"We'll be waiting outside" Jaemin sighed when Jeno walked away, he turns to his friends and pinched their sides before hugging them both, thankful that he was given such great friends

♊

"He fucking lives here?" Renjun started

"How the fuck can he hide a mansion in the middle of a forest?" Hyuck asked, because at the mansion's location

"I asked myself that when I tried to quote in quote 'run' away"

"Well in my defence, it's an extremely dense forest and besides, I'm not hiding, I just simply prefer being surrounded by nature than buildings" Jeno answers

Renjun looks around, "maybe he buried someone in the forest"

Jeno gasped dramatically, "how did you know?"

The three froze in place

"You're not serious, right"

Jeno chuckled darkly, "think however you want. You can spend time with them love but" Jeno leans and whispered, "I'll be waiting in our bedroom"

Knowing that Renjun and Hyuck heard it, Jeno winks at Jaemin as he walks away, leaving two kids with mouth wide open and Jaemin, face flushed from embarrassment 

♊

**_One week after Jeno met Jaemin_ **

_ “Which flavour do you want?” Jeno faced Jaemin who is ogling at all the available ice cream flavours, “Do you want chocolate or strawberry?” _

_ “Chocolate!” _

_ Jeno laughed at the sight of Jaemin being a ball of energy, “Okay” _

_ Jaemin hummed the moment he received his ice cream, eyes sparking while looking at his ice cream. Jeno ruffled his hair as they both leave the vicinity _

_ The pair stopped by the park and sat down at the same bench where they first officially met. Lately, Jeno has been stopping by the park not just to walk home from school but to see and hang with the young boy _

_ “Are we just friends or best friends?” Jaemin started, licking his ice cream happily _

_ Jeno hums, “of course we’re best friends now” _

_ “Then you need to have a nickname for me!” _

_ “A nickname? Why?” _

_ “My mom and dad are my best friends and they call me sweet stuff and my other best friends have nicknames for me too!” _

_ “Hmmm how about…..Nana?” _

_ “Nana?” Jaemin chuckled, “Where did that come from?” _

_ “Well, NA Jaemin. It’s just a repetition of your last name” _

_ “Nana nana nana…..” he mumbles, “I like it” he beams _

_ Jeno amused, “You really do huh?”  _

_ “Of course! Since it’s from you”  _

_ ❤️️ _

“Nana” Jeno mumbles

Jaemin moans, “y-you should really stop eavesdropping on us”

“Babe I don’t eavesdrop, there’s just cameras everywhere,” Jeno said while thrusting up

Riding Jeno is a new experience for Jaemin. He looks down on his stomach to see a bulge 

“Hm am I too big or are you just skinny babe?”

“I don’t know,” Jaemin pants, “maybe both?”

Jeno’s two hands situated themselves at Jaemin’s ass cheeks, helping Jaemin raise himself just to sink back down, impaling himself with Jeno’s cock while Jaemin’s hands rested on Jeno’s hard abs as leverage

Jeno laughed at what Jaemin said as he pulled the younger closer to him, “Open your mouth love”

Jaemin did what he was told with Jeno diving to kiss him, tongue exploring his mouth. The pair continue making out with each other, Jeno slapping Jaemin’s ass making the younger gasp

“Jeno” Jaemin whined, “I’m tired”

“Hmm lay down”

Jaemin laid down on his back. Not satisfied, Jeno turned Jaemin around, pushing Jaemin’s head down to the pillow as he spread Jaemin's ass cheeks

Jeno plunge himself, deep inside of Jaemin with the latter screaming in pleasure due to the new position. Jeno always has a lot of ways to make him scream, be it fingering him, eating him out, with toys but with this position, Jeno seems deeper than usual and it just makes Jaemin crazy

Jeno pulled Jaemin by the hair and his hand instantly hold Jaemin's jaw, turning it to face him

"I want to see your face babe" he leaned in to kiss Jaemin, "you look so sexy fuck"

Jeno continue thrusting deep in Jaemin, his other hand pumping Jaemin's cock earning a loud moan from Jaemin

"Nana" Jeno moaned out

"F-Fuck Jeno don't call me that!"

"Nope" Jeno clicked his tongue "Nana, fuck Nana, you feel so good baby"

"Jen I'm cumming" Jaemin cried out

Jeno kissed Jaemin's shoulder, "Cum for me love"

Jaemin screamed while releasing, cumming at the royal blue bed sheets. Jaemin dropped to the bed, panting while Jeno let out some curses before gripping Jaemin's hips tighter 

He released deep inside Jaemin, dropping above the younger as he tries to calm down. Few seconds passed by and he turned Jaemin to his side, hugging the smaller man

"Jeno" Jaemin whined, "get out of me~"

"Let's stay like this for a while babe" Jeno pants, burrowing his face in Jaemin's neck

"LEE JENO GET OUT OF THERE WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR NA- NO JISUNG STOP! PUT ME DOWN!" Renjun screams his lungs out outside the door

_ Oops Jaemin must've been a bit too loud _

_ I should probably treat Jisung and Jaehyun to something good _

Jisung and Jaehyun are tasked to either subdue the duo or distract them while Jeno steals Jaemin away 

Jeno looks at Jaemin to see him smiling a bit which made Jeno smile as well. Seeing the younger happy makes Jeno happy and if Haechan and Renjun makes Jaemin happy, he'll gladly tolerate the pair

"Are gonna sleep while inside me?" Jaemin turned to look at him, "like last time" 

"Do you want me to stay in you?"

"I dunno" Jaemin blushed, turning so his back faces Jeno, "maybe"

Jeno grins, finding Jaemin adorable like always. He hugged Jaemin tighter as they both tried to sleep

❤

  
  
**_Two weeks after Jeno and Jaemin met_ **

_ "WOW!! A GAMEBOY! THANK YOU HYUNG" _

_ Jeno smiles, "Anything for you Jaeminie" _

_ The boy looks at him with wide eyes, "are you sure it's okay hyung?" _

_ "Of course! It's my money Jaeminie~ I can do whatever with it" Jeno ruffled Jaemin's hair, "Do you want anything else? I'll give you anything" _

_ Jaemin quiet, pondering, "Candies?" _

_ Jeno laughed out loud, "okay, do you want anything else?" _

_ "Hmm how about wedding rings?" _

_ Jeno choked on his own saliva, heat rising to his face, "W-We're not married Nana!" _

_ "Then let's get married!" Jaemin beams, "There's a church 5 blocks from here" _

_ "Nana…" Jeno mumbles, "How did our conversation turn into this" _

_ "Don't you wanna marry me hyung?" _

_ Oh I REALLY wanna marry you but not now. You're parents are gonna kill me  _

_ "Uhm" Jaemin stares at him with wide eyes, "....I do. BUT-" _

_ "THEN LET'S GET RINGS HYUNG" Jaemin screams as he grabs Jeno and lead him to a nearby toy store _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeno smiled as he saw the plastic ring atop of Jaemin's desk. 

_ So he still has it. But he seems to not remember me _

They're both currently in Jaemin's apartment, packing his stuff so that he has his own clothes in the mansion and not keep on wearing Jeno's clothes that's too big for him 

_ "But you look sexy in my clothes babe!" _

_ "Jeno" _

_ "Come on!" _

_ "I WANT MY OWN CLOTHES JENO!" _

Who is he to deny the needs of Jaemin? He's a very very weak man when it comes to Jaemin. Some sacrifices have to be made just to appease Jaemin and it saddens Jeno that he won't be seeing his baby in an oversized shirt anymore 

"Lee Jeno" he eyed Jaemin who's standing at the doorway, "come with me"

_ Ohhh sex in the apartment before leaving? Sexy  _

Jaemin lead him to the living room where there rest luxury items and wads of cash 

"You..you never used them?"

"I did promised myself that I'll shove those money down your throat soooo"

"Babe I'll just take them back you don't have to- STAY RIGHT THERE DO NOT COME NEAR ME WITH THAT ENVELOPE!" 

"NO FUCK YOU JENO!"

  
  


☺︎︎

  
  
  
  


"You're intense babe" Jeno said showering the younger man, "but sexy tho"

Jaemin blushed as he searched for a shirt. Yes they did have sex after Jaemin threw the cash at Jeno. Was it sexy having sex on a bed filled with money? Jaemin won't admit it to Jeno but that was hella sexy

  
  


_ Now this is how being a sugar baby should feel like. Literally surrounded by money  _

"By the way, where did you get that ring?"

"That plastic ring?" Jeno nodded, "My mom said I got it from a friend when I was 6"

"You don't remember who it was?"

"Well when I was in 2nd grade, I was biking and fell to a cliff. Kinda affected my brain"

"Babe what the actual fuck"

"Yeahhh that's the reason why I don't remember anything prior to 2nd grade" Jaemin answers

"Hmm do you wanna get wedding rings?"

"Dude we're not married"

Jeno smirks, "don't worry babe, we'll definitely getting married" 

☺︎︎

  
  
“Are we there yet?” Jaemin asked for the hundredth time in the past 10 minutes he and Jeno have been travelling

“Babe I love you but your patience span is that of a toddler” Jaemin huffed at what Jeno said

“Well you call me baby 24/7 so why not live up to it right?”

“Unfortunately babe that doesn’t make me love you any less” Jeno smiled, “I love you a bit too much”

Jaemin looked out of the window, blushing while letting out a soft  _ Goddamnit _

❣

Half an hour passed and the pair stopped in front of a building. Not just any other building. ** is a huge conglomerate and you can already guess who owns it 

“Woah, you work here?” Jaemin asked while looking around, “No wonder you’re rich”

“Baby I own this” Jeno smiled and pinched Jaemin’s cheeks

As Jeno drags Jaemin in the building, employees whisper among themselves. All those murmurs got to Jaemin and he tries to hide himself by looking at the ground

“Be confident love,” Jeno whispered

Jeno’s right. Why would he even be shy? He doesn’t even work there! He folded Jeno once, surely people eyeing him are a piece of cake

At the top floor, Jeno’s assistant welcome them both

“Good Morning Mr. Lee and good morning sir…?” Chenle said

“His name is Jaemin,” he looked at the younger, “my lover”

Chenle smiles, cheering that his boss finally has a lover. They got to Jeno’s office. As Jeno sat down, Jaemin wanders around amused at the sight of the city below them

“Why did you bring me here?” Jaemin started

“Well I just need to attend a meeting then after that we can head straight to our destination”

“Which is?”

“A secret,” Jeno winked at Jaemin

“How long is it gonna take you?”

“An hour,” Jeno said while straightening his tie

Jaemin sat down on the couch, “That’s long”

“So you also have an attention span that of a toddler huh?” Jeno said teasingly while Jaemin huffed. Jeno laughed and sat down next to Jaemin, “Now, never open the door unless it’s Chenle and if you want anything, ask Chenle, okay? Now just be a good boy for me”

He kissed Jaemin’s forehead and headed for the door before being stopped by Jaemin’s words

“Yes sir” Jeno stood still for a while, a boner developing yet that’s not gonna stop him from going to the meeting. Jeno promised himself, with the newfound kink that he will make Jaemin scream, right here in this glamorous office

When Jeno finally left, Jaemin pounced at the office chair and opened the laptop

_ So this is how it feels like huh _

Jaemin graduated in Uni with a degree in finance and he’s always wondered how it feels like to officially sit down in his own office but unfortunately, he applied to so many jobs but to no avail

Jaemin opened youtube to watch some videos before getting bored so he decided to open some files. Jaemin was surprised to see one folder titled ‘Na Jaemin’. He clicked on it to see files regarding where he lives, birth certificate, hospital files and even video feeds from his apartment hallway and from his work at the cafe. Jaemin's just surprised to know Jeno didn't find a way to put cameras in his apartment

_ That’s some fucked up shit right here _

_ Oh shit I went MIA and my boss would probably kill me if I even show up for a second _

Jaemin scrolled through and saw a folder titled ‘work’. He saw pictures of him from the cafe and he even saw his resume. Jaemin saw the name of the company that he applied at but never got a response. The weird thing is that there was a picture of the man that interviewed him with a large red ‘terminate’ plastered on his face and beside it was a file or perhaps a recording. Jaemin clicked and listened to it

_ “That kid, Na Jaemin is good” _

_ “I know. Any more reasons why you want him in?” _

_ “He’s very pretty” _

_ “Ah there you are again being a fucking horndog” _

_ “Tsk fresh graduates like him want money you know? I mean come on, money solves everything!” _

_ “Okay let’s say he did get in, what are you gonna do? Tell him that you can help him get an instant promotion if he sleeps with you?” _

_ “Actually that’s not a bad idea” _

Jaemin immediately stopped it, disgusted at how people think they can take advantage of him. That man isn’t even the only one! There are three more pictures with a large red, plastered at their faces

To say that Jaemin is mad is an understatement. He’s furious at those people. He showed them respect when he met them but at the same time, he wonders if Jeno is the reason why he never got accepted to any of those companies. Jaemin ponders how Jeno got those recordings but is still grateful to the older man

_ Maybe Jeno is right. He did save me _

Jaemin continued staring at the screen of the laptop, not noticing the older man entering the room. Jaemin jumped when he felt Jeno’s hands caress his face, gently

“So you heard them?” Jaemin nodded 

“I only listened to one but I think it’s enough”

“I’m sorry I never told you”

Jaemin shook his head, “Thank you. You may be an obsessed kidnapper but you did save me”

Jeno smiled and pulled Jaemin up just to sit down on the chair. Jaemin huffs adorably as Jeno chuckles at him, pulling the younger down to his lap

“Jen?” Jeno hums in response, “What did you do to them?”

“I had them killed”

“....are the bodies in the forest?” Jeno nodded, “You really weren’t lying when you agreed to what Renjun said huh? About bodies being buried there”

Jeno smiled softly, his left hand playing with Jaemin’s hair while the other rests at Jaemin’s thigh, caressing it

“I know it wasn’t the best way but, I just wanted to protect you”

“Maybe having them killed was a bit extreme but...thank you” Jaemin blushes, “Oh god I just thanked you for killing someone! Maybe I’m going crazy!”

Laughing at the younger, Jeno slapped Jaemin’s ass to calm him okay maybe not the best way to calm someone down since Jaemin just glared at him

“Love, you ever wondered how office sex feels like”

“.....No” Jeno smiles innocently as he massages Jaemin’s ass

Jeno leaned in to capture Jaemin’s lips. Jaemin pulls away, “Did you get horny when I called you sir?”

“Maybe” Jeno answers while standing up and pushing Jaemin to the desk. The pair continue making out while Jeno’s hand is busy clearing the table. Jeno pushed Jaemin down, earning a surprised gasp from the latter. While carefully unbuttoning Jaemin’s dress shirt, Jeno kisses Jaemin’s chest leaving purple marks

After he’s done with the younger’s shirt, Jeno massages Jaemin’s clothed cock leaving Jaemin writing in pleasure, clearly enjoying the friction Jeno’s hands provide

Jeno takes Jaemin’s pants and underwear off while at the same time, kissing and leaving hickies at Jaemin’s inner thighs. Jeno opened a compartment from his table and grabbed a lube.

Jeno freed his aching member while eyeing Jaemin’s pink hole. He didn’t want to stretch Jaemin as the younger is still wide from their last night’s activity. He squeezed a handful amount on his hands and pumped his cock a few times

Jaemin widens his legs when he sees Jeno aligning his cock to his hole. He moans loudly when the older man enters him, immediately hitting his sweet spot. Jaemin’s hands wander around the desk, looking for a spot to hold on to. At some point Jaemin’s hands brush at a smooth yet small surface. He turned to look at it and saw a tiny red button

“That’s for the comms. I advise you not to touch it...unless you’re into other people hearing you moan like a pornstar?” Jeno said while nibbling Jaemin’s hard nipple

“Oh god Jeno no!”   
  
“Hmm what was that?”

“Sir” Jaemin pants, “Sir please don’t let anyone hear us”

Jeno smiles while pounding Jaemin, “Oh love of course!”

“F-Fuck sir please go faster” Jaemin moans loudly, “Sir I-I think I’m close”

Jeno stayed quiet as he too is extremely close. Jeno continued ramming his cock in Jaemin while the latter pumps his own cock. Shivers went down Jaemin’s spine when he felt Jeno kissing him literally everywhere

Jaemin cums while Jeno pumps his load in Jaemin with fervour and as they calm down, Jeno pull Jaemin to his lap while sitting down on his chair 

“Sir kink huh” Jaemin laughs, “For a guy with only one fetish, you sure are kinky as hell”

“Only one?” Jeno massages Jaemin’s sore ass, “What is it?”

“I heard it’s called Na Jaemin but I don't really know” Jeno laughs before kissing Jaemin, the younger smiling in the kiss

❣

“Jen this place is kinda familiar”

“Is it now?” Jeno smiles at him “It’s your hometown”

Jaemin almost teared up at the sight. It’s been 4 years since he last saw this place since he only video calls his parents instead of coming home

Jaemin was pulled back into reality when Jeno abruptly stops the car seeing as how there are kids crossing the road unattended. The pair grimaced at the fact that no parents were in sight. Jeno continued onward and only stopped in front of Jaemin’s house. Jaemin sucked in a deep breath, not knowing how to explain to his parents about Jeno. He rings the doorbell and almost cried when his mom opened the door

“Jaemin?” she says, tears pooling in her dark orbs, “Oh my baby! It’s been such a long time!”

“My sweet angel is here? Oh Jaeminie” his dad came running to hug him. Jaemin smiles and thanks Jeno mentally. Jaemin pulls away

“Uhm mom, dad this is-”

“Oh, Jeno you’ve grown to such a fine young man!” Mrs. Na said, earning a smile from the latter, “it’s been what, 16 years?”

“Wait, you guys know him?” Jaemin asked confused

“Of course we do! Jeno is the one that saved you when you were six and he’s the one you’ve been wanting to marry ever since you were young” Mrs. Na giggles, “Are you guys dating or what?”

“Mom-”

“Actually, I've been courting Nana for two years. He just said yes to me last month” Jeno cuts the younger

“That’s sweet and all but how did you two meet again?”

“Long story short, Nana was on a park specifically at the playground and coincidently, I was strolling for some fresh air” Jeno answers

“Oh sweetie!” Mrs. Na looks at her husband, “ playground? Fate did find a way for these two to meet”

“I know darling I know,” Mr. Na said while rubbing his wife’s back, comforting her, “I just made some chicken soup, how about you two have lunch here?” and with that, the pair smiled

❣

“I can’t believe I had a crush on you when I was six” Jaemin said while staring into nothing, “SIX”

They’re currently both laying down on Jaemin’s bunk bed

Jeno smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Jaemin’s tiny waist, “I can't believe I’m back here again tho your room is now very different”

"What does my room look like before?" 

“Purple. VERY very purple,” the two laugh “You still kept the game boy and the ring”

“I didn’t remember you so at some point I was honouring you” Jaemin leaned, snuggling at Jeno’s neck, “So you saved me huh”

“Yup” Jeno said popping the ‘p’

“A Gameboy and a toy ring, and now luxury shits,” Jaemin smirks, “I think you’re really destined to be my sugar daddy”

“Babe please...we were kids back then”

“I know,” Jaemin said as he closed his eyes to take a nap, smiling when he felt Jeno’s lips on his forehead

❣

  
  
The smile that invaded Jaemin’s face was evidence that he is falling in love with Jeno, the very man that ordered his kidnapping and has been threatening him from the very beginning 

Jaemin looked at Jeno with an eye on an eagle, watching his every move, be it helping his dad make cookies for the four of them or Jeno himself helping his mom with some chores. His mom already reprimanded him saying how much of a husband material Jeno is. Jaemin applauds Jeno for being a good actor, making his parents believe that the older man is the most perfect person for Jaemin to get married to 

Jaemin knows it’s fake. Or does he? If Jeno being nice and someone who seems empathetic, seems fake to Jaemin, why is he falling in love? He deems himself a fool. Jaemin reminded himself that Jeno is still his kidnapper, the very person that used threats to get him to have sex with him, to stay with him

_ A fucking hypocrite  _ Jaemin says. Jeno claims to be Jaemin’s saviour, the person that ordered the assassination of the people that wanted Jaemin for the sole purpose of his body when Jeno did the exact same thing yet here he is, smiling along Jaemin’s parents

_ I love you  _

He thinks Jeno doesn’t really love him. There’s a thin line between love and infatuation and from what he observed from Jeno, the older man seems more obsessed with keeping him by his side than wanting to see Jaemin happy yet Jaemin is starting to enjoy his contained life 

_ I’m a fucking fool _

Jaemin is indeed foolish to fall in love with someone that would go all out of there way to have him even if it means threatening to kill his two best friends but at the same time, his mind has proven to be twisted as he appreciates the fact that Jeno would do everything for him

_ Maybe Jeno does love me  _

Prior to their trip to his parent’s house, Jaemin always asks himself why Jeno chose him? Of all the people surrounding the latter, why him? But that question was answered but at the same time, a new question came in mind

_ Was Jeno obligated to love me because we had a history? No. Jeno genuinely cares for me _

Jaemin reassures himself, invalidating the fact that his own best friend had told him not to develop feelings for his captor claiming that the three of them could still leave

Jaemin tries to imagine himself without Jeno. He would be back to square one, a fresh graduate in debt and without a sugar daddy but at the same time, Jaemin’s twisted side wonders what Jeno would feel if he suddenly disappeared out of thin air. Would Jeno look for him? Would Jeno kill for him- yes, Jeno already did that and after some self-evaluation, he’s finding the gesture sweet

Wow, Jeno is definitely rubbing on to him and he wonders if it’s a negative or positive thing. The whole kidnapping thing has taken a toll on him mentally. Sure Jeno is nice, throw in a few threats here and there and a whole lot of sex where he feels like Jeno is ripping him in half but overall, Jeno succeeded in making him fall for him, even if the older man used the most sickening way to have his hands on Jaemin

Maybe Jeno isn’t the crazy one in this relationship. Maybe it’s him

Jeno sitting down beside him on the couch pulled him back into reality, “Love?”

“Hm?” Jaemin hums in response

“The cookies are ready,” Jaemin continues to stare at the older man, “babe you okay?”

Jaemin believes that confessions should be special yet here he is, in his parent's couch with the man he's in love with staring at him, worry evident in his eyes

“I’m in love with you”

❣

It turns out trying to convince your friends that you’re in love with your kidnapper was proven to be bad when you’re telling them over the phone. One threatened to thrash the mansion while other is planning to become an arsonist but still, Jaemin is thankful for his friends, keeping him sane long enough for him to realize his feelings

His parents on the other hand are more than happy, ecstatic even when Jeno screamed that he’s marrying Jaemin by the end of this year. Mr and Mrs. Na screamed in delight, claiming that they’re baby will finally achieve his dream of marrying Jeno and in all honesty, it made Jaemin so embarrassed that he wish for the ground to gobble him up

But on the hand, he’s thanking the heavens that he’s embarrassed so that way he has a reason to get away from his parents

“Are you two sure you’re not staying? It’s already so dark out” 

“We really don’t what to disturb you guys and besides, I have work tomorrow”

“Well….if you say so” his mother answered

They both bid farewell and went inside the car, silence engulfing them as Jeno starts the vehicle. Not even ten minutes later, Jeno stopped the car in front of an abandoned-looking craftsman house. Jeno immediately got out and opened the door for him, grabbing his wrist before dragging him in 

“What’s this place?” wandering around, Jaemin can’t help but admire the antique-looking furniture despite its old age. Jaemin was so distracted that he didn’t realize that the other has sneaked his way behind him, wrapping Jaemin with his arms

“You’re so tiny over there,” Jaemin pointed at a family portrait. It was the first thing he saw when he entered the house and by the familiar looks of the young boy in the portrait, he deduces that the house was owned by Jeno’s family, “Where are they now? Your parents I mean”

“Killed” he simply answers,

“I told them that I found you. They didn’t like it” He stares at Jaemin, “They didn’t like you”

“You had them killed” it wasn't a question at all, it was a confirmation and Jeno smiling down at him is the answer, yet again, proves that Jeno would do anything for him. In some twisted sense, Jaemin wonders if Jeno would burn cities for him or the world even

Oh god, why did he even question that when he already knows the answer. Jeno dragged him further in, climbing up the stairs and before he even knew it, Jeno pushed him in what seems to be the master's bedroom

_ It’s just a room  _ Jaemin thought but why does it feel sacrilegious? Maybe because Jeno grew up in this very house and it feels like they’re both mocking Jeno’s parents

It feels weird undressing in front of a giant portrait containing Jeno’s parents but at the same time, it’s extremely sexy laying down on the royal blue sheets and when he looks up, he wonders if it’s a family thing to put a mirror at the ceiling

The satisfied face Jaemin wears is enough proof that he’s enjoying this. Maybe a bit too much with how much he’s moaning when Jeno’s caressing his body, showering every inch of him with kisses. Jeno enters him slowly, reshaping his insides over and over and over again and right this instant, Jaemin wants to embrace Jeno even if it means letting Jeno ruin him

Jaemin bucks his hips in desperation wanting more of Jeno. A moaning mess is what he is with how much Jeno is hitting that one spot while simultaneously sucking on his neck. Jaemin looks up. The last time he watched himself being pounded by Jeno, he was livid, not wanting to be at that position but now, he’s pathetically screaming, telling Jeno to go faster

It puts a smile at Jaemin’s face, reminding himself that the man above him is borderline psychotic but by the end of the day, he’s just in love

“Say it,” Jeno said as he thrust harder, deeper, “Say you love me again”

The younger traces Jeno’s chiselled jawline as he whispered, “Fuck you Lee Jeno. I love you, I fucking love you, I’m fucking in love with you”

I love yous are being said like a broken record by the both of them, contented with each other’s embrace. Jaemin continues watching himself from the mirror, he thinks of a lot of possibilities. What would have happened if they never got the chance to become when they were both kids? What would have happened if he succeeds in karate-chopping Lucas' neck? Would Jeno fall for him if he was there, dancing in a stripper club till his heart's content?

Hm, probably. Jaemin  _ knows _ that in any possibility, he would still belong to Jeno. He will still devote himself to Jeno with the latter worshipping him like he’s his god and in that way, Jaemin would finally acknowledge the fact that Jeno is indeed his sugar daddy and not just a wannabe

“Na Jaemin you’re perfect” Jeno whispered darkly, “and you’re mine, no else's, you’re mine”

Jaemin nods, desperate to let Jeno know that  _ yes I belong to you!  _ The older can’t help but chuckle at his adorable lover. They’re really perfect for each other. Both pathetically in love with each other and that puts a smile on both of their faces

“I’m close,” Jeno’s grip on his hips become impossibly tight, “Come on love, cum with me”

Jaemin stroke his abandoned cock, wanting to cum at the exact same time as Jeno. He screamed as he releases between them and at the same time, white liquid painting his walls

That was intense and they both can’t seem to calm down. They both pant before Jeno leaned down to shower Jaemin's face with kisses. Jaemin laughs and wonder where this sudden devotion to Jeno came from but still, he's in love and Jeno being his captor won't change that fact. A shiver crept down his spine when he realized how much different he was from when he first came to the mansion. Staring up of the ceiling, he looks at their reflection, amused at his sudden change of heart. Jaemin once again laugh, he remembered when he said he'll never be Jeno's. He's a hypocrite himself and he's not denying it. He looks at his side, pecking Jeno's nose. This is his life now. A contained life with his friends and an obsessed lover, who will do everything for him

👁👄👁

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I already posted this on twitter so yay. I know this story is extremely flawed but still, thank you for reading this


End file.
